


Point de sang, mais de coeur

by lufink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grand Line (One Piece), Post-Dressrosa, Post-Marineford, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: Trafalgar Law était un pirate depuis si longtemps qu’il peinait à se souvenir de sa vie d’avant(de ses parents, de Lami). Fût-elle due à la providence, sa rencontre avec Bepo – et, par extension, ces voyous de Shachi et Penguin – changea tout, pour le meilleur (et parfois pour le pire). Pour sûr, le Polar Tang avait vécu de belles aventures, et en vivrait encore.Recueil de courts récits sur l’équipage du Heart (et invités).
Relationships: Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Under pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [not of blood, but that of choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774631) by [lufink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink)



> **Disclaimer :** Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Encore moi, encore des pirates ! Je suis bien trop gaga de cet équipage dont on sait si peu. Notez que je ne parle ici que des membres connus à l'heure actuelle (c'est-à-dire six sur vingt, sans compter Law).  
> Bonne lecture, prenez-soin de vous !

A bord du Polar Tang, tout le monde était un peu mécanicien. Bien qu’Ikkaku et Shachi fussent référents, le capitaine était formel : en cas de pépin, il fallait pouvoir y remédier immédiatement. Après tout, l’océan n’était pas plus clément en profondeur qu’à la surface (c’était même plutôt le contraire, d’ailleurs).

De plus, la submersion s’avérait fort pratique, mais à double-tranchant ; plus le sous-marin s’enfonçait sous les eaux, plus la proximité du granit marin se faisait ressentir.

Et, _évidemment_ , le seul à en pâtir était Trafalgar Law.

« Fais pas cette tête, cap’taine, le raillait toujours Penguin, ça te donne une excuse pour faire la sieste ! »


	2. En pleine tempête

Quoique sous les flots, ils n’étaient pas à l’abri des caprices de Grand Line.

« Clione, rentre le schnorchel, une tempête arrive !  
– OK ! On plonge ? »

Ils plongèrent.

« Allez, on se bouge, on remplit les ballasts, les nazes !  
– C’est _toi_ la naze, ‘kaku ! Clione, Uni, ça en est où le périscope ?  
– Redis ça pour voir, le _penguin_ ? Bep, tu maintiens le cap le temps que j’lui fasse sa fête ! »

Du reste, ces abrutis notoires _riaient_.

(Rejoindre les abysses n’était pas toujours une partie de plaisir – surtout dans l’urgence – mais ça ne dérangeait pas Law plus que ça, franchement.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Schnorchel :_ tube d'air permettant d'approvisionner les moteurs en air lorsque que les réserves sont épuisées.  
>  _Ballast :_ réservoir d'eau, remplir les ballasts permet la prise de plongée.


	3. Son(ar)

La nuit, ça grinçait dans le Polar Tang.

Entre le système de détection, le ronflement constant des moteurs – _et_ de Bepo – mais aussi le chant étouffé de l’océan, le silence sonnait différemment.

Pourtant, on s’y faisait. Law errait dans les couloirs, l’air vaguement à la ramasse mais à peu près paisible (les basses profondeurs l’assommaient), le nez dans ses cafés (il y en avait deux) et l’oreille tendue. Penguin était de veille, cette fois.

« Yo, cap’taine. T’as une sale mine, tu devrais dormir.   
– Tu t’es _vu_ ? Bois ça, et demain, t’échange ton créneau avec Clione. »

Le sous-marinier pouffa, mais savoura le café quand même.


	4. Faites la fête !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le secret de ce recueil, c'est qu'il intégralement inspiré de _Expedition on Heavy Submarine_ , par The Dread Crew of Oddwood. Les paroles de la chanson de ce chapitre en sont tirées également.

De tout temps, les pirates avaient aimé faire la fête. Enfin, _presque_.

« _Les gars, on plonge ! Dans les tréfonds de l’océan-  
_ – _Là-bas, où aucune carte ne mène !_ Viens danser avec nous, Cap’taine !   
– Même pas en _rêve_. »

Trafalgar Law était plutôt homme à chérir le calme et les moments de solitude – notamment en compagnie de son vieil ami à fourrure, sur lequel il lui arrivait _même_ de s’assoupir – surtout après une escale aussi délirante (des dinosaures, _vraiment ?_ ).

« Uni, c’était mon pied, ça !   
– _Les gars, on p-_ Hé, qui a fini la bière ?! »

Pour autant, le forban – tout sourire – n’aurait bougé de là pour _rien_ _au monde_.


	5. En orbite

« Tu trouves pas que le cap’taine est bizarre ?  
– Plus bizarre que _d’habitude_ , tu veux dire ?  
– Shachi, bon sang ! Je suis sérieux ! T’as bien vu la tête qu’il faisait en sortant du bloc !  
– Bepo, il a passé _douze_ heures là-dedans. Ça a de quoi rendre grognon. »

L’ours n’était vraiment pas convaincu. Depuis leur escale à Marineford, le Chirurgien de la Mort ne tournait plus qu’au café, et ne quittait la salle d’opération que pour aller chercher _davantage_ de café.

« Ce soir, je l’assomme. »


	6. Dr. Heartstealer

Trafalgar Law avait la fâcheuse tendance d’échanger les cœurs des membres de son équipage, dès lors qu’il s’ennuyait ferme (heureusement, ça n’arrivait pas trop souvent).

« Trafalgar D. Water Law ! »

Surtout à leur insu, par exemple, pendant leur _sommeil_ (après tout, l’enfoiré ne dormait pas).

« Alerte rouge, Ikkaku est dans le corps de Jean Bart !  
– Bep- Clione ! _Arrête_ de te marrer et viens nous aider à la retenir ! »

Le lendemain s’avérait toujours particulièrement hilarant, quoiqu’uniquement pour lui.


	7. A la maison

En vérité, depuis le temps, le sous-marin avait bien changé.

D’abord, il n’avait pas toujours été jaune (mais plutôt gris, et délabré). Ensuite, le bloc opératoire de pointe du capitaine – _ça nous a coûté une fortune, tu te souviens_ , lui répétait souvent Shachi – n’était au départ qu’une pauvre infirmerie, quoiqu’elle fut également improvisée salon de tatouage, à l’occasion. Les quartiers de Trafalgar servaient davantage d'office pour son navigateur – puisque Trafalgar Law ne dormait presque jamais – et la cuisine était jadis beaucoup, beaucoup plus petite (minuscule, selon Jean Bart).

Par ailleurs, le Polar Tang avait peut-être bien changé, mais l'équipage s'y sentait _comme à la_ _maison_.


	8. Matelotage

« Quoi ? On a pas besoin d’une alliance !  
– L’équipage au Chapeau de Paille vaut pas grand chose, en plus.  
– Moi, j’l’aime bien, ce p’tit gars. Et ça veut dire que Law s’est _enfin_ fait des amis ! »

Penguin se prit une beigne pour la forme, tandis que Trafalgar Law grommelait quelque chose comme _alliés, gnagna, pas amis, gnagna_.

De toute façon, personne n’écoutait.

« Je maintiens qu’on a pas besoin d’eux…  
– Oui, Uni, on a compris. Cap’taine, quand est-ce que tu nous présentes ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Matelotage :_ (fr) étude du travail de matelot et gabier ; (en) supposément un partenariat civil entre deux pirates.


	9. Celle qu'on choisit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce petit recueil ! Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Bien entendu, ils s’entendirent tous à _merveille_.

(A son grand damn, Trafalgar Law n’en avait jamais douté.)

Tout le monde trinquait de bon coeur, leurs sourires éclairés par les lanternes en papier et les étoiles ; il y eut des chants à l’âme pirate et de la danse pour accompagner ces chants. Et tandis que les rires de ses compagnons se mêlaient – fort joliment – à ceux de l’équipage du Chapeau de Paille, Law se remémora quelqu’un d’important.

« Hé, Traffy ! »

L’affectueux souvenir fut éclipsé pourtant – par des bras élastiques qui, brusquement, l’attirèrent vers tous ces imbéciles heureux, vers sa _famille_ – et la chaleur dans son cœur, elle, ne disparut pas.

(Trafalgar D. Water Law en était persuadé, Cora-san les aurait _adorés_.)


End file.
